1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polymeric composition and more particularly to an extrudable composition useful for jacketing a conductor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most telephone users are familiar with what is referred to in the art as the line or mounting cord which extends the telephone circuit from a connecting block, either floor or wall mounted, to a telephone set. The telephone set consists of the housing and the handset which is connected to the housing by a rectractile cord. Presently, the line or mounting cord is fabricated having tinned tinsel conductors individually insulated with a silver pigmented polyether-polyester material and jacketed with a clear polyvinyl jacket possessing flame retardant properties. Such a jacket must be flexible and have superior low temperature flexibility properties, as well as having high tear strength, tensile strength and shear strength. To attain such properties, a polyvinyl chloride is often blended with a terpolymer of ethylene, carbon monoxide and one or more termonomers copolymerizable therewith to produce a solid compound. Such terpolymer materials are revealed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,140.
Although the terpolymers are useful in increasing the flexibility and tear strength of the resultant polyvinyl chloride composition as compared to liquid plasticizers, problems in readily blending the terpolymer with the polyvinyl chloride exist, since vigorous mixing conditions at high temperatures must be employed. Such high temperatures and vigorous mixing conditions can lead to a degradation of the polyvinyl chloride.
A polyvinyl halide or a polyvinylidene halide containing composition conducive to having the terpolymer easily blended therewith at lower processing temperatures is desired and is needed.